


To find a wife

by Rogercat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Amon Ereb, Brothers, Family Bonding, First Age, Foster Care, Gen, Misunderstandings, Siblings, Some Humor, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Elrond and Elros does not know a small detail about Maglor





	To find a wife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EbonyKitty552](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbonyKitty552/gifts).



> just playing around with some funny little idea, really

In the fortress of Amon Ereb:

 

Maedhros had a nagging feeling of that something was not going to end well. With six younger brothers and nine cousins, he knew that feeling as good as part of himself since he had been the oldest of them all.

 

“Maybe that might work.”

 

“Yes, Maglor is so good at singing, it would be a piece of cake for him.”

 

Oh no, the twins was planning something. They never meant anything bad, not counting their failed attempts to run away during the journey to Amon Ereb from Sirion, and Maedhros knew that he better try to stop it early, for everyone's sake and peace of mind. 

 

“Planning something for my brother?”

 

Elrond and Elros looked up at hearing his voice from the doorway. Between them on the rug, there was a mess of attempted writing on their clay tablets meant for them to practice their handwriting on because parchments was so rare here. 

 

“Yeah!”

 

“We think that Maglor would be less sad if he had a wife to sing for!”

 

Oh great. Not as dangerous as he had feared, yet Maedhros knew that he needed to explain that little detail.

 

“That is sweet of you, boys, but…”

 

Naturally, they talked on about what they had planned, not allowing him to finish speaking:

 

“Maybe one of the healers? There is a few ladies among them!”

 

Elrond, of course. He liked to help out with the medicinal herbs if he was allowed. 

 

“Or one of your soldiers! They are so skilled in battle…” 

 

And Elros who was the more likely to fight if he got a reason to do so. Great, this day was not promising to be a calm one. Finally, Maedhros raised his voice slightly so he would be heard over the twins talking and interrupt each other: 

 

“Enough! Maglor does not need a wife from our followers, he already have one back in Valinor who he charmed with his voice!”

He did realise the deeper meaning of what he had said, too late. Because the boys was already running past him and down though the corridor to where Maglor was most likely to be found with his harp this fine sunny day. 

 

“Maaaaaaaglor, you never said that we have a _ foster mother _ , sort of!”

 

Cursing under his breath, Maedhros followed after them without really running because his legs was so much taller. So much for a peaceful day.   

**Author's Note:**

> I followed the Silmarillion canon where Orodreth is a son of Finarfin, making his children five to the four children of Fingolfin


End file.
